Rules
There is only one rule and it is very small. When uploading images of Betty Boop make sure not to upload random KF images (that serve no purpose) such as these. Unless it relates to an article which most of the time it does not (the images will be deleted). if you don't listen to the rules it could result in ban (because it forces double the moderation to delete things - so think before you edit) banning is rare as there is a thing called patience but don't push it. The gallery on this Wikia accepts screenshots from the films and cartoon series including photoshopped images and also vintage Boop images of Betty Boop. Keep in mind that this Wikia is pure fandom and it there for the fans of the iconic Boop-Oop-a-Doop Girl to let them know a little more of what they crave. Rules have to be put into place because people do what they want if there are no rules put into place but for people who follow the basic Wikia pattern these do not apply to you. Some of the new rules have been inspired by the MPGIS Wikia. Page Layout You know a little Boop-Oopy-Doop! If an article already has a page of it's own there is no need to merge. Also think before removing or deleting or replacing things listed on the website. The layout is simple, 1. (Spoiler & Infobox) , 2. (Information) , 3. (Quotes) , 4. (Characters) , 5. (Cast & Crew) , 6. (Music) , 7. (Gallery) - large, centered & cropped, 8. (Trivia). What You Shouldn't Do Do not add images to categories they are for articles only and that also goes for pointless edits or pointless uploads that are not really needed unless you have some "rare" information that you feel would contribute to a page which basically only needs to be done once as explained below. This Wikia is a Betty Boop encyclopedia (Betty Boopedia) but has kept the original name Wikia. Do not upload any comic strips for example; "Dynamite® Betty Boop (2016-2017)" which had been uploaded by a user which shouldn't have been uploaded. Anything uploaded will be deleted and the user could be issued a ban. Reason? Well the comic strip in question is sold online and you should respect that, if you feel like uploading stuff like that do it elsewhere not here. Only snippets of the comic strip have been used on various pages but only for information purposes only so that fans of Betty Boop know it exists, and can read about characters who are featured in the comic series. Also do not change the layout of any page unless the bureaucrat of the site approves. Do not remove any layout or content or it will cause major issues and can be considered vandalism. If you don't like something, leave it. Uploading When uploading images to this Wikia do not add them to any pages unless prompted to do so as there is one big gallery entitled images that merges all images uploaded as one. Images should really only be uploaded to go with articles. Leave the copyright blank when uploading images unless you own the image or have made it yourself because adding a copyright to the image means you are claiming you "own" the image when you do not, so leave it blank. There is free If you are warned more than one it could result in a ban but if you follow the rules everything will be fine. Wikia as a website does allow "artistic expression" but there are rules and they do change a lot for everyone who uses the service. So as users we must respect Wikia and their rules, while at the same time trying to initiate our own. I noticed as a user that originally there being no rules, prompted people to do as they pleased so rules had to be put into place, without rules there is chaos. This Wikia is basic and the layout design is nothing compared to others and the site will continue to use the basic layout. Note: If uploading images to pages (snapshots) or an image (if it relates to an "article) make sure the images are HD and are cut and are cut and cropped - depending, meaning not too blurry. Note - this is not a fanon Wikia, this is a fandom Wikia. Fanon is when you use "fan" ideas and try to pass off a series as your own by shipping random stories and so on. This Wikia is about official stuff. Only things that have grasped great attention will be listed, and they will be listed on the Betty Boop Internet and Fandom page. If you follow the rules and contribute normally, there will be no problem. Videos When adding videos do not go off topic make sure the videos at least link to what the website is about; for example Betty Boop. You can add videos to your profiles. Keep in mind that all videos uploaded do go to one specific area. Editing If you see any typos or if you feel the wording needs changing and you want to alter it and make it a little better there is nothing wrong in that as long as what you are typing makes sense and as long as you don't remove anything vital to the information provided. Vandalism Vandalism can be considered depending on what you have edited. Removing content, or trying to edit a page that is complete. A page that no longer needs updating as it has enough information provided. For example; "Betty Boop (MGM/Zanuck_Co.)" if the Admin of the Wikia has told you there is enough information on a film that will "never" be made do not try to upload stuff or edit that page or try to add random stuff. If the "media" in question was not fully released there is no need to go into detail - leave the page alone, all that is needed is the basic information. Messing with one page and one page only isn't very helpful and there are more than just one article on this site. Banning is quite rare on this website but if you are a user that pushes too many buttons and ignores polite warnings given on your page. Banning will depend on your actions. If you don't follow rules and do what you want it could lead to a months ban or longer, depending. If you vandalise articles it will be permanent. Editing pages in general is more of a respect thing. If you want edit a page there is nothing wrong in that but as this is now an old Wikia most pages are protected due to vandalism in the past so if you can't edit a page because it is locked - leave it. --Boop-Oopy-Doop! (talk) 18:18, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Category:Article stubs